


Let me hear you gag

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, Choking, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hardcore, M/M, Mouth Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: changbin got a hold of I.N's computer and learned some stuff, figuring hed make the maknaes wishes come true, after all hes a good hyung.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Let me hear you gag

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand this is all for your own imagination and i do not actually believe this will or has ever happened in the history of straykids. 💞

Majority of the members were away, either working out, practices, getting caffeine at some coffee shop, But not changbin he was at the dorms, he had needed to write some lyrics but his laptop had died he forgot to charge it the night before after a long night of putting beats together. 

He took it apon himself to use the maknae I.N's laptop who was asleep on the bed, they were close and he figured I.N wouldn't mind it for only an hour or two

He grabbed the laptop carefully off the maknaes bed and bringing it to his own dorm room that he shared with Han and Hyunjin

Opening it up to see its password protected which was expected theirs all are, thankfully I.N is an open book for the most part so changbin cpuld guess his password

Password: 

"Hmmm" 

Password: *******

"Skzstay" 

Correct password: 

"Atta boy changbin" he tells himself looking for the music app they use scrolling through different apps 

Please dont open: 

"Hmmm i mean...i gotta now I.N, shpuld have named it homework or something" changbin says laughing to himself 

It takes a moment to realize what hes looking at only to see its a online diary of I.N's

"What is all this, fucking? Rape? Choking" changbins face has to expression as hes reading it 

"Is this a wet diary?" He mumbles to himself  
"I get hes a teen boy but damn hes kinky"  
Chanbin keeps scrolling learning that I.N wants changbin to do this to him but I.N is too afraid to ask for it 

"Aww now isnt that cute" changbin thinks to himself getting turned on "baby boy wants me to fuck him, roughly too" 

Changbin can feel the pulsing in his pants, his pants becoming tight, the laptop sitting on his bulge not helping calm the situation

He palms at his pants wondering what he should do

"I mean he is asleep, but he also wants this, he wants to be fucked with no say in the matter hes 19 too so its not illegal" 

he convinces himself to take a peek back into I.N's room who is sleeping heavily, no shirt on and only some pajama pants 

"Damn, he does look hot" the bulge in changbins pants growing tighter 

"Fuck it" changbin says opening the door and closing it behind him walking over to I.N's bed 

"You look so fucking good." He whispers looking around for anything he could tie him up with and deciding on two long socks he found 

Gently tieing the maknaes wrists to the bedpost in knots so he cant get free 

They never were alone enough to have sex toys so he had to make do with what he could find 

Changbin couldn't realize why he was doing this he cared for I.N, but knowing I.N wanted this just turned him on so badly that the Morale of it all never processed 

"I.N" changbin said in a cold voice 

"Ya, I.N" changbin grabbed his face sternly still getting no answer but he knew I.N was a heavy sleeper 

He runs his hands down to the maknaes pants and sliding his fingers under the youngers underwear pulling it down to his knees, showing his dick, and soft thighs 

Changbin decided he would wake him up by shoving his dick down his throat like I.N had wrote in his little diary 

He made his way up to I.N's face, pulling out his own dick, it felt good the cold air around his tip, he was so fucking hard, and seeing I.N like this didnt make it any better 

Changbin started stroking his own cock letting alittle precome come out to lather up and make it alittle easier on I.N's little throat 

Changbin positioned himself at I.N's mouth before harshly inserting his dick and holding it there 

"Fuuuck I.N, fuck.." 

He could feel I.N moving below him, changbin grabbed his shirt and tied it around I.N's eyes so he couldn't see 

"Youre okay I.N, hyungs here to make you wet dreams come true" 

Changbin said moving his dick in and out at a not so slow pace 

He could feel I.N trying to swallow below him, I.N's mouth was so hot around his dick changbin couldnt think clearly but he could hear I.N's gags and mumbles 

Changbin slowed down and took his dick out leaving it at I.N's lips to let him speak 

"H-hyung? Which hyung" I.N said out of breath 

"The hyung who wants to fuck you senseless, drill you into this bed and leave you as my fuck toy wanting more" changbin said grabbing I.N's hair and pulling his head back into the bed 

He could hear I.N gasp in pleasure 

"You like that dont you slut" changbin pulled harder on the maknaes hair getting a moan out of him 

I.N was hard already it didnt take long hes wanted this for awhile but didnt think it would happen" 

"Please hyung.." 

"Please what slut" changbin said basically growling and slapping I.N's face with his dick 

"Hnnng" "fuck me, please hyung" "please" 

"Youre a needy ass bitch arent you" changbin said shoving his dick back into his the youngers mouth 

"We gotta fix that dont we slut" he said picking up his pace 

I.N gagging on his dick every few seconds, drool and precome falling out of his mouth 

"Fuck you, gagging on daddy's cock like this, its disgusting." Changbin pulls out roughy and takes his hand to I.N's throat and squeezing lightlt 

I.N trying to regain his breath, throat raw and voice broken

"You want me to fuck you senseless while i choke you until youre bruised slut?" 

I.N mumbles "hhh..Yes please hyung. Fuck me" I.N's dick twitching at the thought 

"Beg me more, Whore" changbin replies 

"Please.." "fuck me" i.n says softly out of breath 

"Louder slut" changbin says roughly grabbing I.N's throat 

"Hyung please...i cant take it anymore just fuck me" 

Changbin tightens his grip on the youngers throat seeing the blood rush to I.N's face 

I.N gasping for air, head tilting back to succumb to changbins strength 

Changbin forcefully spreads I.N's thighs with his knees releasing 1 hand from I.N's neck to place his dick at the maknaes hole, no prepping just alittle spit and forcing himself in 

I.N who was losing vision at this point wincing at the pain a tear rolling down his face 

Changbin lets go letting I.N breathe and relax around his dick before slowly moving and quickly turning that into a fast pace 

"Youre so fucking tight cock slut"  
"Hows it feel being my fuck toy huh?"  
"Being used by hyung just like you wanted, having me ramming you until you cant walk, bruises all over your neck" he says as his thighs are slapping I.N's ass, the maknae talking him in fully

I.N letting out lots of moans, tears falling onto the sheets but he felt so good, hearing the degradation coming from his hyung, it turned him on so bad 

"Fuckk, im gonna come changbin" he wimpers holding onto the socks that have him tied up 

"Shut the fuck up slut" changbin pulls his dick out, wiping it off on I.N's waist 

"If your coming youre coming while you choke on my dick, you hear me?" 

"Yes sir" i.n says quietly

Changbin maneuvering himself at I.N's mouth again 

"Open up whore" he forcefully grabs i.n's face until he opens 

"Good boy" changbin says and shoves his dick down I.N's throat

"Getting a good face fucking before you come, bet you like that" he starts thrusting faster holding i.n's head still

"Fuckkkk, come for me" changbin says holding I'N's head down on his dick so he couldnt breathe and comes down his throat, I.N coming right behind him


End file.
